Primal Rage: Destroyer or Savior
by Devil56
Summary: Earth is destroyed and Urth is born, ruled by the Dino-Gods. But a lone survivor of the modern world hopes to change that; by eliminating the Dino-Gods. But will he really save the world or will his ambition end up destroying it?
1. Chapter 1 Survivor of a lost world

PRIMAL RAGE: DESTROYER OR SAVIOR

CHAPTER 1 SURVIVOR OF A LOST WORLD

(? POV)

(It's your nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

It all happened so fast. Who would think something like this could EVER happen? That the world would be destroyed in such a devestating way? That it would go through such strange and dangerous changes? That this world is now ruled by these enourmus creatures that call themselves gods? If anyone actually thought of something as ridiculas as that I would have laughed my ass off. Or I would've if it hadnt turned out to be more or less true. It was all true. That meteor literally blew the Earth back to the Stone Age. Of course its not called "Earth" anymore.

It's called Urth now and belongs to those Dino-Gods. Filled with barbaric human tribes who worship these abominations. Each tribe worships an individual god. Some are more or less peaceful while others are savage and bloodthirsty. The Dino-Gods almost constantly battle one another for domination of the entire planet. Far as I'm concerned; who ever wins, we're screwed. Who am I and who do I worship?  
>The name's Axel Drake. I'm with no tribe and I answer to no one. Especially not those so called gods. And I'll have ya know I aint gonna just stand around and do nothing while this once beautiful planet continues to be ravaged and defiled by the Dino-Gods. I am, as far as I can tell, the only survivor of the modern world, and no matter how long it may take, I WILL restore the old Earth to it's original form.<p>

I can see you look a little confused. Maby I should start at the begining. It started about a few days before that disaster would happen...

(Music ends)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 Ordinary Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Primal Rage or any of it's characters. Axel and any OCs who might appear in the story are mine.

CHAPTER 2 ORDINARY LIFE

(7 days ago; 3 days before the Cataclysm)

(NORMAL POV)

Las Vegas. Where all the bigtime gamblers go to win big or lose it all. A city of fun, excitment, and of course casinos. But it wasint as exciting a place for Axel. In fact, he was finding it incresingly boring. Why? Cause no matter what happens, he cant seem to lose. Each time he'd play a game of poker, blackjack, or craps, somehow he'd always win. Of course Axel is well known among his friends for his unatural luck.  
>They've even taken to giving him nicknames like Lucky Axel, Mr. Luck, Lord Luck, the Luckmister often called by his friend Chad, or just plain Lucky. So far, his luck only presented itself in gambling. Some of his opponents began to think Axel was cheating. Some of the ushers even searched him a few times. Nothing was found. He was being honest the whole time. They stopped searching him around the 5th time accepting he was just very lucky.<p>

Axel walked out of the casino with his friends behind him having scored another 5 Gs of which he plans to share among his buds. Axel was also known for his generosity. His friends, Chad, Garth, and Lola have know Axel and each other since 8th grade. They respected each other as equals, always making their desicions as a group. Though most of the respect went to Axel for his luck, generocity, and his cool additude.  
>They recently taken to calling themeselves "The Ax Gang". Axel though it a little silly about giving their gang such a name, but after a while he began to like the ring to it so it stuck.<p>

(Lazy Afternoons from Kingdom Hearts II plays)

While they were walking back to the hotel they rented, Chad spoke up "Man Ax, you were kickin ass back there! Thats another 5 g for the gang, baby! Speaking of which, when do we get our share?" Lola clomped him on the back of his head "Hey!" he yelled rubbing his head.  
>Lola glared at Chad and said "Stop being so impatient and greedy. We'll get our share when we get back at the hotel, right Axel?"<br>Axel moved some of his hair out of his eyes before replying "Yeah, but lets keep it down out here. It'd be trouble if people round here see we have $5000 out in public. We need to get back ASAP." he said calmly. Garth finally spoke up "Assuming we arent being tailed already"  
>He said nervously as he looked around for anyone suspicious. "Garth, dont be so paranoid, man. Anyone be stupid enough to mess us,<br>My man Ax will karate chop thier asses back to thier mommies! WOOTAHH!" Chad exclaimed as he did (or try to do) some famous karate moves while making those unneccecary noises as people nearby threw weird looks at Chad.

Axel, Lola, and Garth facepalmed. "Chad, chill out will ya? This isnt really helping." Axel said, a little annoyed. Chad calmed down and looked a little embarased "Sorry fellas." he said. Axel sighed (he always does this) he thought to himself. "Okay, lets head back to the hotel WITHOUT drawing anymore attention to ourselves." he stated. So without further delay, the foursome made it back to the hotel with no trouble.  
>After spliting the money like he promised, Axel and his friends relaxed in the lounge. "That was quite a day" Lola said. "Huh, for you maby."<br>Axel said with a sigh. The gang all looked at him. "What do you mean, Axel?" Asked Garth.

(Riku's Theme from Kingdom Hearts II plays)

Axel sat up from his chair "Look, we've been friends for a long time. We've done loads of things together. And frankly, its been getting...well ...dull lately. I dont know why, but for me, things just look rather boring these days." Axel said. He looked up at the ceiling "I just wish that something really exciting would happen in this world one day. Something I can actually remember for the rest of my life. I want more excitment , more...adventure." Chad spoke up "I think I feel for you, Ax. It would be sweet to have a little adventure." "Yeah, sure would" Garth said.  
>Lola stood up "Well, I dont know about you guys, but I'm totally wipped out. I'm turning in early." she said with a yawn. "Me too" Said Garth.<p>

"Aww you guys goin to bed already? I could keep going for another...(yawn) few...hours." Chad looked like he was gonna pass out any minute. "I think we should all turn in." Axel said as he stood up and stretched. Chad was about to protest when he yawned again. "Okay.  
>you da boss man." he slurred. As they walked back to their beds, Axel thought to himeself "This world really seems like its getting duller every day. What I'd give for something very exciting for a change" Little did he know, he was about to get a whole lot more than he wished for.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
